The Hostages
by The Fallen One
Summary: 9 Little Muggles inside a Firm. They all are Hostages. *Please R/R*


The man with black cloak got into the elevator behind me. I didn't notice him at first, but his outfit caught my attention. Not another street bum. I pressed level 6 and I set aside for the bum to press, but he didn't move. So I just stood aside him. The man was middle age and had somewhat of rubber boots. He had scars or dirt over his face. Great, a bum who doesn't wash or shower. I got out of the elevator, but I noticed that the dirty guy was walking behind me. As if he was following for some reason.

I walk as fast I can and I see Marcy come up. My secretary. I walked up to her with a calm mood as usual. 

"There's a street bum near the elevator. Get security or something." 

Marcy stared at the elevator not to see anyone. "What are you talking about?" 

I turned to see, but instantly a green flash blinded my eyes. There was another flash, but stronger. It was blue and it came from everywhere and it came at me than I was out. 

I woke up to see I was tied in a group of my partners, friends, and my staff. I was out. My mind couldn't and my body parts wouldn't move. What happened? I couldn't even move. All I could remember was a green flash then a blue flash came immediately. What has just happened? I'm tied up for no reason. 

I looked around, but no one was awake yet. I saw Marcy on the ground. I was shocked to see no movement from her. 

"Marcy…Psh…Marcy! Over here! Can't you hear me?" 

"You're wasting your time. She's dead muggle." 

I turned and saw it was the street bum. The one I met at the elevator. He had a wand griped on his hand. He looked very dirty still and very tired. He seemed weak, but I sensed he was strong. Though it surprised me to see someone with a wand. I was also wondering why he called me a damn word like muggle. Was it a insult from another language? 

"Don't waste your time thinking what a muggle is. Its non-wizardry folks like you. Now shutup and don't talk or I'll kill you with one spell like your friend over there." 

I was insulted, but at the same time laughing inside. He had a wand and said I wasn't a wizard. I was laughing. Like there is even a such thing called a wizard? My friends started to wake up. They were all just tired, as it seemed. Donald was staring at the mysterious man. 

"Who the hell are you? Another street bum?" 

Donald said this without any hesitation and with a serious tone. It got the man angry, but he didn't show it nor express it. 

"Shutup or you'll get killed. It will be a quick death and it will seem fast. I could kill you, but still hold your other friends still hostages. So shutup and keep quiet or I will kill you instantly." 

Donald sneered. He than laughed out of nowhere. The mysterious man whispered something and his wand started glowing green. It was the green light when it blinded my eyes. 

"Die fool." 

I saw it. A green light just shot at Donald. He than was motionless. He didn't open his eyes or move or even talk. I stared at the mysterious man and it seemed it didn't bother him. 

"Don't worry. He won't decompose. He will in 3 days, but I won't be planning to hold you people that long. Now to announce my plan out the world and to bring attention." 

He swirled his wand around and shot a black spark into the sky, but went right through the window. A mark was up to the sky. It had a skull and snake surrounding it. Very evil it was. Didn't like it at all. I didn't worry. I knew the police or SWAT would eventually come to rescue us from this wizard man. I tried to be calm. I saw the people at sides of Donald moving away from him. The mysterious man sneered at that. 

"Stupid. That's what you all are. Not even worried what really goes on in the world." 

I took up all my courage with my guts. 

"Who do you think you are for coming in here and holding us hostages? You have no reason for keeping us. Just might as well give yourself up! The police will come and get you." 

The man laughed and laughed harder. He stared at me. 

"Go ahead and try. I don't care. Your weapons can't hurt me." 

He laughed again after this. Who was this man though? I need to know this man's name if I want to search him up in the records. To know his profile. That is what a lawyer always does and I was one of the best lawyers in London. Though I was from America, I studied law at Harvard. It was hard, but worth it. 

"Good. They came." 

I was a little relieved when he said that. He was staring out the window and smiling. He whispered again and I saw a blue glowing wall around the room we were in. The meeting room was small, but it surrounded it. Kelly and Darcy started to cry. They could handle dead bodies, but it was too much for them. 9 of us in the beginning, but now 8. 

Just 8 little lawyers being held hostages by a old man. 


End file.
